Her Series of Unfortunate Events
by Sode no Shirayuki1411
Summary: skyfire101's challange. Sophia James has no idea what she's doing when she'd thrown (literally) into the position of Alfred. F. Jones, the personification of America. While trying to decieve almost all the countries into thinking she IS America, Sophia must find a way to get the REAL America back. But with a certain country always by her side will she want to leave? RussiaxOC.
1. Chapter 1: England's Mistake

**Don't worry skyfire101! This is my first time accepting a challenge too! Hope I do well. I don't write OCs, I just don't so this is new to me. Just so you all know, I picked Sophia because I went onto a list of the top 100 girls names in the USA and that was number one.**

* * *

Chapter 1: England's Mistake

Arthur Kirkland, the personification of the country England gritted his teeth as he chanted over a cauldron. This was it. He was _done_ with all this bickering. He hadn't seen the two of them at each other's throats this much since the Cold War, all over _what?_ Whose TV shows were better? Was Communism better than Capitalism? China or Japan? T.a.t.u or One Direction? Anything they could argue over, they would. And England had had it up to _here._ Just the other day they'd started fighting in _someone else's house_ over whether North Korea was paranoid or just incredibly perceptive of the world around him.

And since it had been_ his_ house they'd been fighting in, England was now forced to stay with America while his_ living room was rebuilt._ If Russia didn't kill that hamburger-loving idiot soon, England would.

He added some dried flower petals to the cauldron, so that was why he was standing over a cauldron in America's study (which he _never _used).

England was going to give them a good scare all right. Yes, that's what this chanting and wand-waving was all about. He was going to scare Russia and America out of their wits. He was going to summon an otherworldly being that neither Russia nor America had any hope of defeating and force them to reconcile so England wouldn't _have_ to kill America. If this plan went well America and Russia would be forced to work together against the creature and end up realizing that they weren't so different. After the Cold War England had thought the two of them would never be friendly again. But they'd proved him wrong. The two had become such good friends that their bosses had talked about disarming their nuclear weapons. And England would be dammed before he let them throw all of that away. Thus the spell.

As he continued to chant England heard America's voice coming closer. He was talking to someone, it sounded like Russia but America didn't seem to be arguing with the person so maybe it wasn't.

"And I'm telling ya man! Blondie doesn't have a clue!"

England frowned, _blondie who?_America wasn't talking about him was he?

The door to the study flew open; America zoomed inside, Russia following close behind.  
America ran to one of the filing cabinets and brushed dust off of the top before opening a drawer and whipping out some papers. "See dude I told you I still had 'em!" He yelled, brandishing them in front of Russia. Only then did he notice England's presence in the room. "Oh dude, you're in here?"

"Well I _was,"_ England said huffily, he moved forwards to collect his things and stow them away, the spell had been interrupted and wouldn't work now so there was not point in staying. He'd have to curse America and Russia some other time.  
Russia nodded to him and moved forwards to take the papers from America. As he did so, his boot caught on the edge of a loose floorboard and he stumbled forwards. Russia accidentally knocked into England who, in turn, fell forwards onto America. America accidentally let go of the papers as England bumped into him. England regained his footing relatively quickly, but America wasn't so lucky. Teetering off balance he fell strait into the huge cauldron set up by his former colonizer. England tried to grab America's arm, but missed, and the younger blond fell backwards into the cauldron.

Instead of simply getting his clothes wet and landing awkwardly in murky water America fell into the cauldron completely. His whole body disappeared completely, despite the cauldron being nowhere near that big.

Russia and England gaped; England ran forwards and plunged his hand into the green-ish water, his hand closed on empty air. He and Russia looked at each other in horror and amazement.

A pink puff of smoke burst from the cauldron, both England and Russia stumbled back, coughing. They heard a third voice, also coughing, but it didn't sound like America…

"What's going on!" The voice yelled, still coughing.

"What?" Mumbled England, totally lost.

Russia drew his pipe out from under his coat and turned to face the mysterious pink smoke. After it cleared there was a figure standing in front of the cauldron in the exact same place America had been standing before he disappeared. The figure wasn't America however.

The person coughed, batting away pink smoke with their hand. They pulled off their glasses to wipe them on the bottom of their black and red True Blood shirt. When they put them back on and saw the two nations the person jumped and shrieked.

"A…mer…i…ca?" England asked hesitantly. This person looked like America. The person had short blonde hair with a longer fringe, blue eyes, and glasses and even had a cowlick sticking up on the top of their head. There was just one undisputable reason why this person could not be Alfred. F. Jones, the personification of America.

This person was a girl.

The girl stared at them with huge eyes then backed up a step; she skirted around the cauldron and continued to back up.

"W-who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?" She demanded, her voice was demanding, but scared and she was defensively holding her arms against her chest.

"Umm, Miss…" England began, trying to think of a way to explain the situation when he himself had no idea what was going on. He took a step forwards.

The girl held up her fists, "stay there! Who are you?!" Her blue eyes darted around the room, her defensive scowl deepened and a hint of fear crept into her eyes as she realized the only door in the room was behind England and Russia.

England stopped, "I'm sorry Miss. Er, you see… There's obviously been some mistake. We were… looking for a friend and seemed to have found you instead. Can you tell us how you got here?"

"No! I don't know how I got here!' Panic started to creep into the girl's voice now, "who _are_ you? Where _is_ this place?"

"I'm Arthur Kirkland, this is Ivan Brangski." England said, giving the human names of himself and the still-silent Russian beside him. Seeking to ease the girl's fears he raised his hands in a calming motion, "please miss, we're just as confused as you are. Can you tell us your name and how you got here?"

Her posture relaxed ever so slightly, "my name is Sophia James. And I don't know how I got here. I was just minding my own business, walking down the street when… I dunno… it felt like something grabbed the back of my shirt. And then I ended up here." She glared suspiciously, "so you didn't drug me?"  
"Err… no." England said, _if I drugged anyone it was unintentional._

"It was magic," Russia said, speaking for the first time. England glared at him; he'd been trying to convince the girl that they _weren't_ crazy! And Russia was picking an awfully convenient time to offer up an explanation. England rolled his eyes, _oh _now_ he believes in magic. _Hethought angrily.

"Magic?" Sophia echoed. Normally she didn't believe in magic but she had just been transported here by a cloud of pink smoke so today she was willing to make an exception. She grinned, "Sweetness!"  
Arthur and Ivan stared at her. It seemed she was trying to appear calm and confident but with her body shaking like a leaf it really wasn't working.

England looked around to make sure there were no witnesses. "America's gone." He told Russia bluntly, the bigger nation nodded.

"What do you mean 'America's gone'? We're in America, aren't we?" The girl chimed in, watching them curiously.

"Yes we are, California to be exact." Arthur said off-handily, "and please don't interrupt, this is very important." He turned back to Russia, ignoring Sophia's cries of 'California?!'

England jerked a thumb at the girl, "she looks a lot like America but she's no nation, however, until I find away to get America back from wherever…" his voice trembled slightly, he didn't even know if Alfred was dead or alive, "from wherever he is, she'll have to do."

Russia nodded again, he looked like he understood. That made one of them because Sophia was completely at sea. "America? What am I doing?" She took a step closer. She was too confused to remember to be scared.

England looked at her suddenly, Sophia jumped back, "if the other nations find out that the personification of America is missing they'll see this as a perfect opportunity to attack. We can't let the other's know America is missing." He walked forwards and grabbed Sophia's arm, she yelped and tried to pull away. "We'll tell them that the spell changed America into a girl." He gestured at Sophia, "They won't know the difference." Sophia kicked him in the shin, he hissed and let go.

"What is going on?!" She yelled.

"We can't just leave her here on her own though," Russia said, smiling a smile that gave England nightmares. Sophia growled as they ignored her _again, _she tried to edge around them to the door but Russia turned to watch her and she froze, not daring to move.

"Yes I know." England said, sighing heavily, "well I guess the world's second greatest military power will just have to look after her."

Russia nodded, "Da," he said in agreement, wondering why England was staring at him like that. The world's second greatest military power was…

Oh yeah. It was him.

Now how was he going to fix England's mistake?

* * *

**I can't believe I got it done that quickly. I apologize for any spelling errors, it's late. Please tell me what you think. I tried not to make Sophia freak out to much but you have to admit, anyone in that situation would freak. My deepest apologies to skyfire101 if her into was not everything she imagined or I misread something and did something wrong. Hope you enjoyed.  
That's all folks, I'm going to bed.**


	2. Chapter 2: Lithuania's Warning

**I forgot to say this last chapter but I own nothing! If I did own Hetalia would I be sitting here writing fanfiction about it?**

* * *

Chapter 2: Lithuania's Warning

Sophia thought she must have blacked out. She sat up and rubbed her aching head. "Whoa. Where am I?" She wondered aloud, "I had the craziest dream about these two guys..." She broke off as she found herself staring into the violet eyes of one of the previously mentioned 'two guys.' "What the!" She yelled, scrambling backwards. Russia winced mentally, this human girl seemed to be naturally loud and he wasn't used to all the loud noises she kept making. Sophia _did_ try to scramble backwards but didn't get very far due to the fact that she was sitting on a seat hemmed in by a wall and window on one side and Russia on the other. Cautiously she moved as far away from Russia as she could, there was one more seat between her and the nation, Sophia had to unbuckle her seatbelt to move, dimly she realised that she was on an airplane.  
"Where are you taking me?!" She demanded, Sophia had gotten over her fear and was angry now, if that stupid Brit wouldn't give her any answers she'd just have to get them out of this one. Russia smiled and Sophia began to re-think her strategy, this guy was terrifying.

"We're going to Russia so I can keep an eye on you, don't you remember?" Russia asked pleasantly, this girl was cute when she wasn't acting like a trapped animal, but Russia really wished she'd stop making the loud noises. They really hurt his head.

"WHAT?!" Sophia screeched, Russia winced, and there she went again. Sophia pressed her face against the glass of the window and looked down, the light was fading fast but she could still see miles of endless blue ocean underneath them. Her head swam. "I can't go to Russia, my dad will be looking for me by now." She said dumbly, "I need to go home."

"We'll find a way to get you back to wherever you came from." Russia said, he felt a little bad for taking this kid away from her father, but it wasn't like he could do anything about it now. And it wasn't like he could sympathise either, he didn't have a father. After Sophia had passed out England had warned Russia that Sophia probably wasn't even from this world. Then the two countries had borrowed America's computer to look up her family. There were 227 'Jones' in America alone and 54 of them had a daughter named 'Sophia.' But this Sophia wasn't one of them. They had widened their search, naturally, and had still gotten nowhere. Reluctantly they were forced to conclude that, to some extent, England's potion had worked and opened a portal to another world. They'd checked that out too, but it had stopped working and become a cauldron full of uselessness.

So here they were.

Sophia was eyeing Russia cautiously, "that British dude said something about America being missing and me needing to pretend to be America, what was that all about? I don't know how to be a land-mass!"

Russia sighed inwardly, he had so much work to do, outwardly he just gave Sophia a small smile and began to explain about the personifications of countries.

Sophia blinked; she had thought the names the Brit had given her, Arthur Kirkland and Ivan Brangski had sounded familiar but she'd brushed it off, she had bigger things to worry about. But now everything that 'Russia' and Russia himself sounded suspiciously familiar… It started with an H…

When Russia mentioned the 'Axis Powers' was when everything clicked for Sophia. "Hetalia!" She yelled triumphantly, snapping her fingers, "Hetalia: Axis Powers!" Russia just looked at her as though she might be a little crazy. He didn't look unnerved, just… as though he thought she was crazy. Sophia smirked, "so this was a prank after all? "Sorry, you can't fool me. I've seen that show." Truthfully, the last time Sophia had watched Hetalia had been at least three years ago, which was why it had taken her so long to remember. But she had remembered so the joke was on this 'Russia' guy, though Sophia had to admit, this was a pretty elaborate prank, or set-up. And that was an incredibly realistic cosplay. And what was with that 'magic?' Sophia frowned, Hetalia _was_ just a show, and this _was _just a set-up, right?

Reaching out Sophia leaned forwards and rubbed a lock of Russia's hair between her thumb and first two fingers, it was soft and silky. It _felt _real. _Maybe it's not a wig, maybe it's just dye._ Sophia thought. She glanced into Russia's surprised violet eyes and was suddenly hit by an intense feeling. She knew. Sophia didn't know how she knew, call it instinct, women's intuition, whatever, but she knew. She could feel it in her stomach, this was real and she was now part of whatever crazy scheme England and Russia had cooked up to stop the other countries from realizing the real America was gone.

"You're not kidding are you?" She whispered.

Russia shook his head wordlessly.

It just occurred to Sophia that she had reached out and felt the hair of possibly the most dangerous country on the planet. Luckily Russia didn't look mad, just surprised that someone would voluntarily touch him. She slumped back in her seat, aware that Russia was now watching her curiously. _Probably wants to bash my head in with a lead pipe to see what makes me tic…_ She thought gloomily.

Well it didn't solve any of her problems but it was better than a kidnapping, Sophia decided. The last 8 hours had been incredibly taxing for her and when Sophia felt her eyelids begin to droop she, satisfied she was in no immediate danger, let them. Under Russia's incredulous eye the blonde American girl from another dimension slowly and incredibly, fell asleep.

* * *

When Sophia awoke, in the arms of an unfamiliar figure carrying her across a snow-covered lawn she had a huge freak-out. Until the figure protested against her flailing limbs and she realized it wasn't Russia carrying her. Then Sophia freaked out even more.  
"Please stop that!" The figure begged, it was another male, shorter and thinner than Russia with a softer voice. Sophia adjusted her glasses and peered up at the figure. He was a brunette with chin-length hair and bangs that framed his green eyes. He looked familiar in the same way England and Russia had so Sophia was guessing he too was a nation. She frowned, he was one of the three who lived with Russia, one of the Baltics, the one with the name impossible to pronounce or spell. Or remember as it turned out because Sophia had been trying to think of it for a good three minutes now and all she could remember was that it started with L.  
"Er…hey…" Sophia said, nope, she still couldn't remember this guy's name.

He smiled, "it's me, Lithuania," he gave her an understanding look, "Russia told me what happened, you've been through a lot today America, I'm not surprised you didn't remember my name right away."

_Oh yeah, I'm pretending to be America, shit!_ Thought Sophia, she wasn't going to fool anyone if she couldn't even remember the names of the other nations!

"Yeah, it's been a rough day," she said, that at least was truthful.

Lithuania's green eyes were sympathetic, "and now you're going to live with Mr. Russia until they figure out how to fix this, that'll be a huge change huh?"

"Yeah, damn Commie," Sophia joked lightly. She didn't know much about history, geography and politics but she did know _some_ things.  
Her carried her to the door, Sophia didn't protest partly because she was really tired and partly because she really didn't want him to put her down in what looked like pretty deep snow. Sophia had no interest in being carried around by random strangers, even if they were incredibly hot anime characters (and what was up with that?).

As Lithuania carried her up the stairs Sophia mulled over how to ask the question on her mind without revealing she knew much less than America should.  
Deciding to keep it simple Sophia broached the topic, "hey, Lithuania, can I ask you something?"

The country looked down at her, "yes? What is it America?"  
"You live with Russia, right?" Sophia asked.  
"I did yes," Lithuania replied, he seemed amused that 'America' had forgotten he won his independence in 1991.

Sophia blushed, "oh, yeah, right. Well when you lived with Russia, I know he was bad to you as a country but as a person, what was he like?"

Lithuania hesitated, debating on what to say, he didn't need to prejudice America against Russia any more than she/he already was but the blond country deserved to know the whole truth if she/he was going to be living with Russia from now on.

"Russia can be a brutal country," Lithuania said softly, walking down a hall, "but you knew that already. He has some bad people, but don't we all?" Sophia nodded. "But not all Russians are bad, ninety-nine percent of them aren't so logically that makes Russia ninety-nine percent not bad, right?"  
_Who are you trying to convince, me? Or yourself?_ Sophia asked mentally.

Lithuania shouldered a door open and walked inside. It was a large, nicely furnished room with a thick fur rug on the floor and thick walls to keep the cold out and the heat in. There was a huge bed over to one side with an equally huge window with velvet curtains looking out at the late Siberian evening. There were two armchairs and a coffee table beside the fireplace and many thick blankets on the bed. Everything was of an incredibly high quality and the whole of the huge room looked as though it cost as much as Sophia's whole house back in America. And she hadn't been from a particularly lower-class family.

Lithuania set Sophia on the bed and knelt to make the fire. When he had a steady fire going he sighed, but didn't turn around. "Look America, what I'm trying to say is-"  
But Sophia interrupted him, "Look Lithuania, what I'm trying to ask is," she parroted, "if you could describe Russia the man, country and all, in a word, what word would you use?"  
Lithuania hesitated for a moment, then got up and walked around the coffee table to kneel by the bed, in front of Sophia.

Sophia's hand was resting on her knee, Lithuania placed his slim hand over hers, gripping it urgently, his fingers were shaking slightly. "Bare in mind that I'm incredibly biased," he whispered, "but I'll be honest with you."  
Sophia caught her breath at the fear and urgency in Lithuania's green eyes, she dreaded his next words. "He's a _monster_ America. He's absolutely _terrifying_ and _merciless_ and _evil."_

Sophia felt the colour drain from her face, she had known it was bad but she hadn't known it was _this_ bad. Hetalia always played Russia's dark side for laughs; well it didn't seem so funny now.

After a moment she remembered how to breathe, then how to swallow and how to speak. "Thank you for being honest with me."

Lithuania stood and brushed off the legs of his pants, "but that's just my personal opinion America, I could be wrong, and I hope I am. But if there was anything I could do to get you out of here, just in case, believe me, I'd do it. But I have no authority here."

Sophia forced a laugh, "don't worry about me dude, I'll be fine! I'm America!"

Lithuania smiled slightly, "I'm sure you're right America, after all, you're the hero. But if you need anything, call me right away."

"Thanks man," Sophia said sincerely, she couldn't call him, she didn't have America's phone and she didn't know Lithuania's number. Her phone didn't work here either. But the gesture was sweet.

"After everything you've done for me, it's the least I can do. I'm not sure what I'll be able to do if… things get bad." Both he and Sophia swallowed nervously, "but I promise you I'll try."  
"Thanks dude," Sophia said again, she wished she hadn't asked, Lithuania had made her really nervous now.

Lithuania walked to the door, "well, I should leave, I was only passing through when I saw you and asked to help."  
"Ok. Bye!" Sophia said, false-cheerfully. _Please don't leave me here alone!_

"Goodbye America. And good luck." Lithuania waved from the doorway and then left. Sophia heard his footsteps go down the hall and then fade away. Soon after that the whole house went silent, leaving Sophia in peace and quiet to ponder Lithuania's warning.

* * *

**Oh no! Now Sophia thinks Russia is an evil killing machine! Damn you Lithuania! **

**I'm not saying Russia is all bad and I'm not saying Russian's are all bad, my best friend is Russian (and yes, there are many vodka jokes). But you can't really expect Lithuania to just forget everything he went through at Russia's, can you? So what can Russia do to change Sophia's opinion of him? R & R people! **


	3. Chapter 3: China's Mind

**Not much to say here, this chapter is leading up to the romance between Russia and Sophia. Hope you enjoy, I don't own.**

* * *

Chapter 3: China's Mind

It took Sophia a week before she stopped jumping every time Russia walked into a room. Lithuania's words stuck with her and she was always watching him carefully for any signs of her impending doom.

But after a whole week passed Sophia got… well… nothing. Russia seemed like a nice, if intimidating guy. Nothing more nothing less. After the first week passed and nothing happened Sophia decided that if Russia wasn't going to show her the true him, she would just have to find it for herself.

Sophia wanted to know. She didn't, couldn't, believe Lithuania's words that Russia was a monster. Sophia was a realist rather than an optimist or a pessimist but Lithuania had made a good point before. Russia was the physical embodiment of all his land and its people and since there was no such thing as an inherently bad race of people, Russia must not be a genuinely bad person or a 'monster' like Lithuania had described him, right?

_Right._ Thought Sophia, edging down the corridor. The time was 8:34pm, Siberian time, the day was… Wednesday… Sophia was pretty sure. The operation was Get To Know Russia.

The door to Russia's study was open slightly, Sophia peeked through the gap, Russia appeared to be on the pone with someone, he was holding the phone to his ear with his left hand and writing something in a notebook with his right.

"Nu, khorosho, uvidimsya zavtra Kitay, do svidaniya," Russia said in Russian.

Sophia cursed, she knew about five words of Russian; yes, no, clouds, gay and boy. The fist two due to a Russian classmate, the last three thanks to tatu songs. Russia hadn't said any of those words. Russia hung up the phone.

"You can come in if you like, you don't need to stand in the doorway like that." He said in English.

Sophia jumped then chuckled at herself, _there go my dreams of working for the CIA, I'd make a pretty terrible spy in Russia._ She thought wryly.

Pushing open the door Sophia walked inside Russia's office, he turned to smile at her, his smile had creeped her out a lot more a week ago then it did now but it still gave her chills.

"Hi Russia," Sophia said, tugging on the bottom of her hot-pink t-shirt.

"Hello little Sophia, how have you been? This hasn't been to stressful on you, has it?" Asked Russia.

Sophia shrugged, "I want to go home soon, my dad will be batshit with worry, but other then that, I'm fine."

She replied, she didn't like to think of what her father, her only family, was going through. She was actually rather enjoying her time here, it was like an adventure and everyone loved adventures, but thinking of how worried her father would be quickly made Sophia depressed.

She had seen enough cop shows in her life (she was a big fan of Criminal Minds and NCIS), to know that the likelihood of a kidnap victim still being alive got worse and worse after the first twenty-four hours. Sophia wasn't actually a kidnap victim, but her father had no way of knowing that. She kicked moodily at the carpet.

"You've been following me all day, did you want something?" Russia pressed gently.

"Not really, I just wanted to know if England's made any headway with reversing this spell-thingy." Sophia replied, trying to figure out a way to phrase her second request in a way that wouldn't make Russia think she was more mentally deranged then he already believed her to be.

Russia gave her a slightly sympathetic look, "sorry not at all, but he is trying so just be patient, da?" He said, finishing with a smile. "Was that all?"

"Well," Sophia fidgeted with her shirt again, "I want to watch a movie but I hate watching them alone, it makes me feel like a total loser. Will you come watch one with me?" She asked, figuring it was better to just say it.

Russia's pale eyebrows shot up into his hairline, secretly Sophia enjoyed being able to startle Russia when it became apparent that not many people could.

"You want me to watch a movie with you?" He asked, no one had ever said that to him before.

Sophia nodded, "yeah, it'll be fun, come on." She grabbed Russia's sleeve and pulled him into the large living room. After Sophia picked a movie and Russia figured out how to put it in English they settled down to watch it.

"What made you want to watch this one?" Asked Russia, as the movie 'Lolita' started.

Sophia shrugged, "I read the book and it was really good so I want to know if the movie lives up to it." She said and Russia nodded.

They didn't talk much throughout the rest of the movie and when the credits rolled across the screen Sophia sighed. "Okay, I don't know what I want to do with my life but I now know that my dream is not to end up like her."

"My dream is to live in a warm place surrounded by sunflowers," Russia said quietly, Sophia glanced up at him, not expecting that.

"That sound…nice," she said.

He shrugged, "but not ending up like Lolita seems like a good goal, da? Everything about that relationship was absolutely awful."

Sophia folded her arms, "interesting that you should say that." She commented, "I agree with you in theory, their relationship was one-sided lust, not love, paedophilic and manipulative but I think it's interesting how the relationship between Edward Cullen and Bella Swan in Twilight can be seen as romantic. Edward is 110, I think, when the movie starts, Bella is 17. And yet a relationship between Humbert, 37, and Lolita, 12, is absolutely horrific. It makes no sense, yeah, I get that they're completely different in some ways but seriously, you'd think that people would take a good look at what they're saying every once in a while."

She had thought Twilight was pretty good when it first came out and her dad had brought her the first two books for Christmas but every time she read the books she became more and more displeased with the way what should have been a great love story got twisted by the idiotic tendencies of both characters.

"I think it's the fact that 'Bella' was old enough to make her decisions by herself and wasn't manipulated into anything while Lolita was too young and was manipulated," Russia said intelligently. "By the way, what's 'Twilight'?"

Sophia looked at Russia for a long moment, "dude, I get that you're _Russia _and all, but seriously, you don't know what _Twilight_ is?"

Russia shook his head, Sophia rolled her eyes, "trust me, you don't want to."

She pushed her blonde bangs back from her eyes and pushed up her glasses. "So you think it's the willingness of the person that matters? Well Edward only being physically seventeen and a rich, sexy vampire probably didn't hurt."

She drummed her fingers on her leg, "hey Russia, how old are you?"

Russia looked baffled, again, "physically or biologically?"

"Both," Sophia replied, studying a small rip in the knee of her jeans.

"Why do you want to know?" Russia asked curiously, Sophia wasn't the only person in the room trying to figure out how the other one worked.

She shrugged again, "just curious."

The next day China sipped his tea with amusement as he watched the American female quarrel with Russia, well the girl was quarreling, Russia didn't know how to quarrel. And the only female who ever got forceful with him was his sister Belarus and she terrified Russia so the large nation was rather bad at standing up to girls.

This little female really was devious though, China smirked as he lifted his cup to his lips, she was using her status as America to try and make Russia let her sit in on a meeting between him and China. Russia kept arguing that it wasn't any of her business and the girl kept insisting it would be fine if Russia had nothing to _hide._

China had to give the girl points, not many people had the guts to tease Russia and not many people had the guts to pretend to be America.

Yes, China was well aware that this female, no matter how much she looked like him, was not America. He was the oldest nation in existence, the only one of the Ancients who had not dissolved; you didn't live as long as he had without being incredibly observant and intuitive. He could instinctively sense that this female was not America, no matter what bullshit story Russia fed him about America being turned into a girl.

America never would have taunted Russia about sitting in on their meeting for one; America would simply have sat in anyway. And America never would have agreed to live with Russia for any period of time for another.

'The girl' as China knew her, came waltzing into the room, a satisfied smirk on her face, Russia following at her heels like a puppy. It was clear who had won that argument.

The girl jumped up on Russia's desk, "well, please continue gentlemen, don't mind me." She said, inwardly Sophia was cheering, she had won an argument against _Russia,_ how many other girls could say that?

Russia smirked too; China saw a devilish and uncharacteristic glint come into his friend's pale violet eyes, "Nu, nachnem Kitaye?" He asked in Russian.

China saw the Girl's cheeks flush angrily and decided to play along, "Konechno Rossii" he said smoothly.

"Hey! Stop speaking Russian!" Sophia ordered, Russia was smirking; he was doing this on purpose. _He's just mad because he doesn't want me to sit in on his little meeting. But what does it matter, in reality I'm just one girl._

Truthfully Sophia herself had no idea why she wanted to sit in on this meeting anyway; it wasn't going to be anything big. She supposed it was part of her strange growing curiosity and need to know more about Russia.

"But you speak Russian don't you America? You learnt it during the Cold War didn't you?" China asked evilly. America had done no such thing. But this girl wouldn't know that.

Sophia flushed, _did I? Er, America?_ Sophia wondered, "I-I do speak Russian," she stammered, "I just can't be bothered translating right now." She hopped off the desk, "I've changed my mind, I don't want to listen in on your Commie meeting anymore anyway." And with that she zoomed off, mentally cursing language barriers.

Russia chuckled; the two of them went back to their meeting.

On the plane back home after the meeting China stared out of the window listlessly, he wondered who that girl really was and why she and Russia were pretending she was America. He had wanted to ask but when Russia had told him the girl was America he had looked so uncomfortable China decided on the spot not to bring the subject up unless Russia or 'America' did.

China wasn't the type of guy who enjoyed deliberately making other people uncomfortable…most of the time anyway. He wondered where the real America was and what he was doing that was so strange he would need a female stand-in. The world passed serenely by as strange ideas and conspiracy theories passed through China's mind.

* * *

**Yeah, it was pretty obvious what that was all about, da? R & R people. Oh, and** '**Nu, khorosho, uvidimsya zavtra Kitay, do svidaniya,' means 'well okay, I'll see you tomorrow China.' **

**'Nu, nachnem Kitaye?' and 'Konechno Rossii' mean 'well, shall we start China?' and 'of course Russia,' respectively. Or at least according to Google translate they do so I could be way off.**


	4. Chapter 4: Canada's Brother

**Hi guys, I'm back! **

**Firstly, I must say a special thank-you to Hetomi and Horror Story 13 for following this fic. You guys rock! This one's for you!**

**Here's chapter 4, let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Canada's Brother

"Miss Sophia! Come back here please!" Russia yelled, chasing Sophia down the hall. Sophia, who was miraculously managing to stay ahead of the immortal nation, sprinted down the corridor, confidential papers clutched in her hand. No, Sophia wasn't trying to steal papers so secret that the Russian government would try to assassinate her. She was just bored. Not just _bored _but B.O.R.E.D. Bored as in shoot-herself-in-the-head-just-for-something-to-do bored. Sophia ran around a few more corners until she was sure she had lost the country, she leaned against the wall, panting.

A hand grabbed her shoulder; Sophia screamed and nearly jumped out of her skin. Russia plucked the documents form her hand.

"Here we are," he said pleasantly, folding the documents in half and tucking them inside his cloak, "if you were so bored you just could have said so. Come. We'll find something to do." He walked off. Sophia willingly trotted after him. Gone were the days where she feared Russia. Now Sophia was sure she had made a new friend, or maybe, just maybe, something more.

She had been feeling a little strange around Russia lately, a kind of weird buzzing in her chest that reminded her of the feeling she'd gotten back in Grade 8 whenever she looked at her crush, Football Team Captain Brad Turner, who at the time was three grades higher than she was. Of course, Brad was smart and funny and nice and good-looking and Football Team Captain.

Of course he'd ended up with the head cheerlead and four years later still didn't even know Sophia's name. She'd gotten over her ridiculous crush, of course, long ago. But she was starting to feel now exactly how she'd felt then. Sophia mentally face-palmed, _he's an immortal country, and I thought a crush on the _Football Captain_ was dumb._

_Russia__ and I would never work out," _Sophia thought,_ he's immortal, I'm not. He's Russia the Communist Country, I'm a poster girl for Capitalist America. This isn't even my world; he's a character in a show I used to watch. Oh yeah, and did I mention he's RUSSIA THE COUNTRY?_

Sophia sighed, Russia, preoccupied with his own thoughts that were travelling along remarkably similar lines, didn't hear her. He liked Sophia, he liked her a lot. She was fun and smart and unlike pretty much everyone he knew, she didn't fear him. She had adapted well to her situation and Russia had to admire her for that, if nothing else.

Plus, he thought she was pretty, not amazingly, ravishingly stunning, but pretty, even beautiful when she smiled, as long as she wasn't reminding him of America, which she did occasionally. Russia glanced back at the blonde following him with wonder; he wasn't used to thinking of human girls as 'pretty.'

Sophia sighed again and this time Russia did hear her and glanced back again, this time with curiosity but Sophia ignored him. _Even if we would work out I need to find some way to bring the real America back and find some way to get back to my own world._

After bullying and begging Russia until he watched both Alien and Aliens with her Sophia found it hard to keep her eyes open. She loved those movies, she really did. She often got spooked by horror movies but these fell more into the category of si-fi/thriller so she didn't mind so much. Plus, with Russia's steady presence and constant warmth behind her it was hard to be afraid.

But now that the movies were over Sophia was finding it hard to stay awake. Her eyelids fluttered, she didn't think she would even be able to make it back to the rooms that had been given to her. But there was something she wanted to say first, "you know Russia, Lithuania was wrong about you," she said sleepily, "you're a great guy, I'm glad I met y…" her voice trailed off as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Russia glanced at her, shocked. He wasn't surprised that Lithuania had told Sophia he was an evil Communist killing machine or something like that, and he didn't blame him for doing so. But he was surprised at Sophia's thoughts about him. She didn't hate or fear him, she liked him. She, an American teenager, actually liked him, she thought he was great. Russia studied Sophia's sleeping face, was it possible that his strange, newfound feelings might actually requited?

Russia shook the thought away that was a conversation for another day. Standing, he picked Sophia up and carried her back to her room, she couldn't stay on the couch, she'd freeze.

Opening the door with his shoulder, Russia pulled the covers back with one hand and placed Sophia on the bed before pulling them over her. Sophia stirred and her blue eyes flickered open for a second before sliding shut again without her fully waking. Russia brushed Sophia's bangs from her face, removing her glasses as he did so.

Before leaving the room he threw his huge coat over her for good measure, it was the middle of winter and the nights could get beyond freezing. Russia thought he saw Sophia smile slightly in her sleep as he placed his coat over her. The usually calm and cheerful country rubbed his face with a gloved hand as he left the room and walked back to his study. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"Wh-what do you mean another dimension? You don't know where America is? Mr. England, what did you say happened to my brother?! You're joking right?!" Canada asked, panicky.

"Who are you?" Asked the Polar bear in his arms.

Canada hoisted him up higher, "I'm Canada Mr. Kumafish," he told the bear distractedly, too worried to indulge in their usual banter and getting his bear's name hideously wrong instead of just a little.

England ran a hand through his blond hair, "yes, well," he muttered distractedly, leafing through a spell book with his free hand, "I'm not joking but I am still looking. Don't worry Canada, I think I've found a spell that will help. I'm just working out the kinks, but don't worry, we'll have America back soon, I promise."

"Thank you," Canada said gratefully, calming down slightly, "is America in any danger? Where is he now?"

"Well…" England flipped through a few more pages, "from what I can tell he didn't quite make it to Sophia's dimension for one reason or another, so my best guess is that he's caught between the dimensions."

"What's between the dimensions?" Canada asked, all of this magic mumbo-jumbo was like ancient Chinese to him.

"A whole lot of nothing as far as I know, but I've never been there." Said England, taking a sip of his tea. "Don't worry though, he's America the country, he'll be fine."

"But he doesn't have any food or water!" Canada cried, country or not America would be dead if he had gone this whole time without nutrients.

England shook his head, "no, there's no sense of time in between dimensions, it'll be years before America feels like he's been gone more than an hour so we shouldn't have to worry. Besides, what with that ridiculous amount of hamburgers and milkshakes your brother keeps up his sleeves I wouldn't be too worried anyway."

Canada laughed slightly, "yeah, that's true." He was starting to feel a bit better.

"There is one problem though…" England muttered, Canada's insides tensed up again.

"What's that?" He asked, blue-violet eyes widening.

England waved his hands hurriedly, "no, no, it's nothing _bad,_ it's just…strange."

"Strange how?" Canada asked, still worried. He hugged Mr. Kumajirou tighter.

"Well I was over Russia's the other day to see how Sophia –that's the girl I was telling you about- was doing and I noticed something strange."

"Strange how?" Canada asked again.

England ran a hand through his hair again, "it wasn't really anything either of them _said_ or_ did _but I kind of got the impression that they've both become very…er…shall we say…_attached."_ England said delicately. "While I do believe she is anxious to see her father, I don't believe Sophia will be entirely happy to leave this dimension."

"Russia and that human girl got attached? What do you mean by attached?" Canada asked, he didn't like the sound of that."

England sighed, "I meant exactly what I said, they're quite close."

"How close?" The other blond asked.

"Too close, closer than I expected, close enough that this won't end prettily." England replied. "Or at least I don't think it will. Dammit. This is my all fault."

Canada shook his head, "no, you couldn't have known any of it would turn out this way. It's not your fault."

England smiled at the younger country. "Thank you Canada. And you're right, I need to concentrate on fixing this, not worrying about how it happened."

He held up the spell-book, "let's go get your brother back."

Russia was sitting on the couch with Sophia curled against his side when the phone rang. Russia was going through some work papers his boss had sent while Sophia was reading a book. It had felt weird to Russia, to have the prescience of another living thing by his side, but he had quickly grown used to it the same way he had grown used to her.

"Privet?" Russia said, picking up the phone. Sophia didn't even bother to lift her head, Russia got plenty of calls from government officials at all hours and they all sounded horribly boring. Not that Sophia could understand what they were saying anyway. She had picked up a few words from staying with Russia, 'chto'-what, 'pochemu'-why, 'do svidaniya'-goodbye and 'der'mo'-shit, and she had asked Russia to teach her some of his language, but she still couldn't understand full sentences other than the generic 'hello, how are you' or 'nice day isn't it' or 'pass the salt' or the most common one Russia said to her 'Miss Sophia please put that down' when she screwed with his documents.

"Chto?" Russia said, leaning forwards, startling Sophia from her position, she glanced warily at Russia.

What he had said hadn't bothered her, he'd just said 'what?' It was the way he had said it, he had sounded dismayed, almost upset. Russia glanced at Sophia and left the room. She could hear him murmuring in the hall but, even after sneaking over to the door to get as close as she could, couldn't make out what he was saying.

When Russia came back in he was smiling as usual. But his pale eyes were set. He smiled at Sophia and seemed to be_ trying_ to be happy.

"Good news," he told her in English. "Canada says England thinks he's found a spell that will reverse the effects and send you back home."

Sophia's face lit up, she could go home! See her father and let him know she was alright! It had been over a month, she was certain he thought she was dead now. Hmm… she'd have to think up a good story, maybe Russia could help her with that…

Russia.

She would be leaving Russia. She would go back to her world and he would go back to being an anime character to her. Nothing more, nothing less. He wouldn't be someone real, just a memory at best. Not a person, just a mass of land Sophia had no connection to. And he certainly wouldn't be the man she had come to truly care for.

The smile slid from Sophia's face as she considered what it might cost her, _them_, for her to go home and bring back Canada's brother.

* * *

**How was that? R & R guys, I just figured out how to reply to reviews so I might actually reply! (Don't judge me, I'm stupid). Sorry I'm late, this should have been updated well over 12 hours ago but this fic is hard, it's not what I usually write. And I said in the AN of Prince and Prince(ss) that I would update this one on Sunday and it**_** is**_** still hours away from being Monday, here in Australia anyway, so I think I'm good...****  
****Anyhow, this story will probably have 7 chapters so we're nearly there guys!**  
**Nearly there?!**  
**I'm sad now…**  
**Oh, and 'privet means 'hello' in Russian but you guys probably knew that anyway…**


	5. Chapter 5: Belarus's Feelings

**Thank you skyfire101 for reviewing! Patience my dear, all good things come to those who wait… And here they are!  
Also many thanks to all my viewers, especially 47Zhou-Yu74 for following and favoriting and poisedrose for favoriting because I didn't say it earlier… Not sure why though…I usually do…**

**Anyway many thanks also go out to JustMakeLeftTurns for following and favoriting. You guys all rock!**

**Aaand here's chapter 5, enjoy. I don't own.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Belarus's Feelings

_There's no way Sophia would ever love me…_

Sophia's head jerked up from her pillow, she fumbled in the dim light until she found her glasses and hurriedly put them on. As depressing and melancholic as that thought had sounded there was one thing that made it stand out more to her. It wasn't hers. When the thought had drifted through her brain, it had been in Russia's voice.

Throwing back the covers Sophia climbed out of bed, hissing as her warm feet touched the cold stone floor. The days were still cold and the nights were even worse, though secretly she was a little impressed by her own ability to adapt to the cold. When she had first arrived in Russia it had been to cold for her to even function properly, now she barely noticed. Though admittedly it was much warmer here in Moscow than it had been in the north of Siberia.

They had moved to Moscow a month ago and Sophia had loved every second of it. She had liked Siberia but Moscow felt like home to her, more so even than her real home in America.

Sophia knocked on the door down the hall from hers, "Russia? You in there?" She called, there was no answer from the study, Sophia shrugged, it was only 10:30 at night, he should still be in there.

She padded into the front room and checked there, no country. Shrugging Sophia walked to Russia's bedroom, which was a few doors down from her own. She raised her hand to knock, then thought better of it.

_What if he's asleep?_

"Sophia? You can come in you know," Russia called. Sophia jumped when the door opened. Russia stood there smiling down at her with the smile that made Sophia's heart flutter.

"Hi Russia," she said, she opened her mouth to continue, then stopped, what was she supposed to say? _Sorry to bother you Russia but I heard your voice in my head and was wondering if you were playing a prank on me or if my overactive imagination has caused me to go insane, that's all, thank you._ No way she was saying that.

Apparently she didn't have to, Russia chuckled, "so, it's happening to you too. I was wondering how long it would take."

"What? What's happening to me, how long what took?" Sophia asked, completely lost.

Russia walked into his room and sat down at the chair by his private desk, Sophia followed, Russia gestured for her to sit on the corner of his bed, she did, watching him curiously.

"Sophia, do something for me, da? A favour. I want you to shut your eyes and concentrate as hard as you can, okay?" Asked Russia, smiling pleasantly.

"Err ok… concentrate on what though?" Asked Sophia, shutting her eyes.

"Nothing, just concentrate," Russia said, so Sophia did.

_I like sunflowers; they're pretty, but not as pretty as you._ The thought drifted through her head, but again, it wasn't hers. Sophia's eyes snapped open she looked at Russia incredulously.

"Is that…you?" She asked. Russia nodded, "you like sunflowers, you think they're pretty, but…" Sophia trailed off and felt her cheeks heat up.

"Not as pretty as you," Russia finished, "da."

"So… what? I can read your thoughts or something?" Sophia asked, and then horrifying recognition dawned on her face as she realized how Russia had known she was outside his door and what she had wanted to say.

"And you can read mine…" Her blush intensified, _oh my God, what has he heard?_

"I've heard quite a bit," Russia said, smiling. Sophia shrieked and clapped her hands over her ears in a futile attempt to keep Russia out.

"Get out of my head!" She yelled, Russia chuckled again.

"Ok, this is just getting too weird, what's with this mind-link thing?" Sophia asked, Russia certainly seemed to have more knowledge of this mind-reading thing then she did.

"Well it's a mind-link that only happens between Countries and certain…people." Russia's voice grew uncomfortable on the last word, he moved on quickly, "right now you're having trouble reading my thoughts and it happens spontaneously. Eventually you'll be able to communicate with me through the link the same way you would talk to me normally. You'll also be able to tell if I'm near, my emotions or if I'm in pain and vice versa. Also if you want to sever and block the link you can, but you'll have to practice."

_Well that's not so bad,_ thought Sophia, she had been scared that Russia would be able to hear her every thought for the rest of her life. _Wait, can he hear me now?_

"When you said it happens spontaneously right now, what did you mean?" Sophia said, deciding it would be easier to just ask.

Russia shrugged slightly and tilted his head, "not so much 'spontaneously.' You just think very loudly, you're projecting your thoughts to me without even realizing it. "

"Oh, okay," _I'll just have to think really quietly then,_ Sophia whisper-thought. She quickly grew frustrated, _HOW DO YOU _THINK _QUIETLY!? _She mentally yelled.

Russia winced and clapped a hand to his head, "Not like that," he informed her.

Sophia blushed. "Sorry."

_Hey… wait a sec…_ She smiled, "you think I'm pretty?" She asked shyly.

Russia looked taken-aback, "yes, I do. Is that a problem?"

Sophia opened her mouth to say that no, it wasn't, and then remembered the thought that had prompted her to find Russia in the first place.

"So earlier, that thought, the one I heard about me never wanting to be with you? That _was_ you?" Sophia asked.

Russia, the usually calm, smiling nation, looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding truck. "You heard that?" He whispered through stiff lips.

Sophia nodded, feeling weirdly smug, _I have you now… _"Yup," she said, nodding proudly, "sure did."

Russia, _Russia,_ blushed, "I'm sorry, I'm still new to this mind-link too, you weren't meant to hear that." He said, looking mortified.

"Wait, its _true?!"_ Sophia asked, her cheeks beginning to burn again.

Russia nodded steadily, he hadn't meant for her to find out, and certainly not like this, but he wasn't going to lie to her either. "Yes, it is." He admitted.

"And you think I'd never…like you," Sophia asked, wanting to make sure she hadn't misheard anything and still hesitant to use the word 'love.' She still couldn't believe they were now having this conversation. Then again, she had been sucked into an anime world living with an anime guy she was kinda, maybe, actually in love with for almost four months and they now had a mind link. She was still having a hard time believing this _whole thing._

Russia nodded. Then his mortified expression changed to one of shock as Sophia reached over and slapped the back of his head.

"Jesus, Russia. I thought you said you could read my mind!" She yelled, Sophia wasn't embarrassed any more, annoyance thrummed through her veins, "you obviously aren't any good at it or your English is worse than I thought."

Sophia reached forwards and took Russia's still shocked-looking face between both of her hands, "let me say this to you so there's no more confusion," Sophia said, her hands were shaking slightly, and not from the cold.

Now she wasn't embarrassed or annoyed, adrenaline made her heart beat faster and nerves made her stomach clench, "I…" she swallowed nervously,_ shit, how do they do this in the movies? _"Russia I love you." She blurted. Then it was Sophia's turn to pale with mortification. _Oh my God…_

She dropped her hands to from her sides but, quick as a flash, Russia caught them before Sophia could bring them back to her sides, holding her much smaller hands between his two huge ones.

"Is that true?" He asked, eyes shining with an emotion Sophia couldn't pinpoint, something like joy, something like wonder, something like…love…

Russia tugged on Sophia's hands ever so slightly, causing her to lean forwards; she unconsciously found she had been doing so anyway. Russia leaned forwards and took off Sophia's glasses, setting them on the desk beside them. He continued to lean forwards, the front of their bangs brushed against each other's. Sophia's eyes began to flutter shut, their lips brushed and…

The door flew open with a BANG that made both of them jump and pull away. Sophia fumbled for her glasses and shoved them back on, blushing furiously. She was totally going to _murder_ whoever had been_ dumb_ enough to interrupt them _then._

"Big Brother!" cried a voice as a girl with long hair in a long coat over an old-fashioned dress burst into the room like a whirlwind.

Russia looked astonished, "Belarus?!"

Belarus flew forwards and hugged her brother, "big brother! I came here so you could marry me and also because I got your message about your new Capital and I wanted to meet her!"

Belarus said in a rush, hugging her now petrified looking brother who was thoroughly wishing he had only told his _older _sister about his new Capital city's personification. _Oh no, I haven't told Sophia yet…_

"New Capital? I thought Moscow was your Capital and 'her' I didn't know Capital's had personifications." _Though it is a common theme in Fanfiction I believe,_ said Sophia waiting patiently for Belarus to release Russia.

Truthfully she'd gotten a little annoyed at that 'marry me' comment but quickly remembered who Belarus was, and the likelihood of Russia ever marrying her which was somewhere between minus infinity and zero.

"Well, you see," said Russia, awkwardly patting his sister's back, "remember when I said that Countries could only have mind-links with 'certain people,'"

"Like me?" Sophia confirmed.

Russia winced, if she took this badly, things could get awkward, especially since Belarus had yet to release him. He tugged on one of her slender arms but they were wrapped around him like a vice.

"Well, don't be mad or anything but countries can only have mind links with the… personifications of their Capital cities." He said hesitantly. _This must be what the Baltics used to feel like when they had to tell me bad news…_

"Say WHAT?!" Sophia yelled.

_Well she took that better than I thought she would,_ Russia thought.

Suddenly Belarus released her brother and whipped around to face Sophia, she knelt by the bed and seized both of Sophia's hands in hers and knelt by the bed Sophia was sitting on. Russia tensed instinctively, his little sister was known to get physically violent with anyone she deemed a threat to her 'love' with Russia.

She hated Lithuania enough to break all of the fingers on his left hand once, just because he was Russia's favourite subordinate. Russia hated to think what she might try to do to Sophia if she had seen them as she burst through the door.

He'd protect Sophia, of course. But he really didn't want to risk accidentally harming Belarus either, crazy as she was, she was still his sister.

As it turned out, _harming _Sophia was the _last_ thing on Belarus's mind. Both Russia and Sophia were too shocked for words when Belarus lunged forwards and hugged Sophia tightly too.

"So you're Moscow? It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Belarus, my human name is Natalya but you can just call me Big Sister. I'm so happy you're finally here. Now all three of us can get married and live happily ever after!" Belarus cried.

_Oh Hells no,_ thought Sophia instinctively, making Russia snicker. "Um, if I'm Russia's Capital wouldn't that make me older than you?" Asked Sophia. _I can't believe he didn't tell me, oh he is so going to _get it_ when she's gone, thought Sophia, not caring if Russia heard that or not._

Belarus shrugged, "Big Sister, Little Sister, either is fine." She pulled back and studied Sophia, "wow, she does look like America," she admitted grudgingly before hugging Sophia, "it doesn't matter, we'll all get married anyway."

Russia sighed and shook his head before trying to pull his sister off his love and new Capital city who was totally going to kill him for not telling her this later. She said she loved me. The thought made Russia smile and he just smiled along as his sister gabbled on about wedding plans for the three of them. Russia mentally rolled his eyes. He would never understand Belarus's feelings.

* * *

**Whoo! Long chapter! Sorry for any delays, my internet is being a bitch. Ok, the whole capital-and-mind-link-thing will be properly explained next chapter. R & R people, let me know what you think.**

**Ah! My not-so-well-kept secret is finally out! I suck at writing romance! But it won't all be this bad, I hope. **

**I just went to my grade 12 formal/prom/thingy last Friday night. It was awesome, I don't usually like parties and things like that but this was great! Anyway, enough about me, hope you enjoyed! This is Sode no Shirayuki signing out! Later!  
****  
Holidays time! Whoo!**


	6. Chapter 6: Ukraine's Sisters

**Sorry I'm so late guys. My computer, I swear… Many, many thanks to skyfire101, briannap0122 and JustMakeLeftTurns for reviewing and to 2luvornot2luv for following.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Ukraine's Sisters

Sophia was lying on the back couch in a beam from the sun, which had finally started to come out these days, when she heard Russia call her. He didn't call her out loud however; he called her through their mind-link.

_Sophia, could you please come here for a second?_ Asked Russia's voice in her mind.

Sophia got up off the couch and stretched, _sure,_ she thought back easily.

When the mind-link had first appeared Sophia hadn't been able to control how strongly she thought and thusly, what Russia did and didn't hear. Those days were gone, the connection had grown stronger and stronger and now both she and Russia had full control over their link. They could feel each others presence in a 10km radius in any direction and could instinctively tell where the other person was and their emotions.

Sophia wandered into her room where Russia was standing with a short-haired female with absolutely huge breasts wearing a white shirt and a pair of pale blue overalls.

Russia smiled at Sophia as she entered the room, "Sophia, this is my big sister Ukraine. Ukraine this is the girl I told you about, this is Sophia, she's Moscow."

"Oh?" Huge breasts jiggling Ukraine leaned around her younger brother to look at Sophia, "she looks so much like America. Oh well." Ukraine smiled, "I'm Ukraine, but since we're practically family you can call me Katyusha or Kat. It's so nice to meet you Sophia."

Sophia suddenly realized that, although she knew Belarus's and now Ukraine's human names, she still didn't know Russia's.

Ukraine leaned forwards and enveloped Sophia in a warm, slightly motherly, hug. "I'm so glad Brother found someone after all these years."

Sophia glanced at Russia to see how he responded to this last statement but Russia was busy looking at the papers on Sophia's desk. They were all sketches she had drawn. They weren't that good, Sophia didn't have any materials other than paper and a pencil she had gotten from Russia but she did have her own certain pop-art style that she had learned in New York. While not great, the style was easily recognisable. Russia probably recognised the few sketches she had done of him but the other three… Sophia paled as she remembered what the other three were of.

"Sophia?" Russia turned to her with a curious look on his face, "who's this?" He held up a picture of the girl Sophia had been dreading him finding. She was a tall girl with a long coat and scarf; she had long greyish-white hair and a fringe that ended just above her eyes. Her eyes were violet but thankfully you couldn't know that from the black and white picture. The girl was digging a hole with a large shovel with one hand and holding a faucet behind her back with the other.

"Um… Err… It's… It is…" Sophia stammered, _It's certainly _not _a Nyo!talia picture of you,_ she thought sarcastically. She only thought this to herself thankfully, and not Russia.

Feeling her anxiety and mortification Russia glanced at Sophia, puzzled. She ignored him.

_Maybe if I just ignore him, he'll go away._ She doubted it could be that simple.

Ukraine leaned forwards and examined the picture, "how strange, it almost looks like a girl version of-"

Belarus raced into the room. Sophia heaved a mental sigh of relief; she had never been so relieved to see the other female.

That relief was short lived, "Brother! I just found this letter on your desk! It says that England found a way to send Sophia back to her own world! What are we going to do?!" Belarus yelled, running up to Russia, waving the letter around.

Russia froze, he had been about to scold Belarus for reading his mail, _again,_ but this was much worse. Hesitantly he took the letter from his sister and scanned it. Sophia felt his anxiety and unhappiness get worse and worse with each line, then all of a sudden, Sophia couldn't feel them. Russia had cut the link between their minds as easily as he could cut a thread with a pair of scissors.

Sophia prodded against the barrier between their minds, it didn't budge at all, and she pushed against it harder, still nothing. _Don't you close yourself off from me you bastard! Tell me what you're thinking! _She wailed mentally. Russia, of course, couldn't hear her, no matter how hard she yelled mentally.

He looked at her, "it says we have to use this spell he wrote here to open a portal to your world. If we go through the portal that will bring America back to this world. Then I'm supposed to come back and leave you in your world." Russia had a serious, worried

"But…" Belarus looked from one to the other, "Little Sister Sophia's Moscow now, right? She can't leave, she's your _heart."_ Belarus grabbed Sophia by the shoulders, "you're not going to actually _leave,_ right?"

Sophia glanced at Russia again but he was looking determinedly out a window to his left. She opened her mouth to speak, just then the door opened again and _Lithuania_ stepped  
through.

"Pardon me, Mr. Russia, Miss Belarus, Miss Ukraine, I couldn't help but overhear the last part of your conversation. I was wondering if I could speak with _Moscow__?" _He gave Sophia an accusing look and she grimaced, _'sorry Lithuania.'_ She mouthed.

Sophia nodded and, stepping forward, ushered Lithuania into the hall and down further so the others couldn't hear their conversation.

The moment they were out of earshot Lithuania turned to Sophia and set his hands on his hips, "why didn't you tell me you were Moscow?

"I didn't know at the time," Sophia said truthfully. Lithuania gave her an excellent 'don't-you-give-me-that-excuse' glare.

"But you knew you weren't America," he replied, "and you knew this wasn't your world, you decided to lie to about ninety-eight percent of the world about who you were."

"Yeah," said Sophia.

Lithuania gave her a sad look, "alright, that was your choice to make. I'm not angry, I'm just disappointed."

Sophia squirmed inwardly, that was a look that made her want to commit suicide from guilt, Lithuania would really make a great father.

"Sorry," she mumbled, she barely knew the guy, how could he make her feel so goddamn guilty for telling a small white lie?

"Anyway, I wish I had known you were Moscow earlier, then I never would have told you all those horrible things about Russia. Look, while I would rather die than be stuck linked to Russia for life I realize that's my own personal opinion and not everyone feels the way I do. As you now know there can be personifications of Capitals as well as Countries."

"Like me," Sophia confirmed.

"Like you," Lithuania agreed, "as you probably also know Capitals are virtually identical to Countries personification wise. They don't age past a certain point, usually somewhere from their mid-teens to late twenties. They can't be hurt, much, unless the capital they personify is hurt and if that capital is annexed they'll die. You know this yes?"

"Yes," confirmed Sophia, she wasn't afraid of dying. She was the personification of _Moscow_so she didn't see her annexation and death happening any time soon.

"And as you also know each Capital is psychically connected to their Country, though I've been told falling in love with one's Capital is actually fairly uncommon. It seems to be a matter of chance rather than fate. Though not all Countries have a personification of their Capital. Those who do are considered extremely lucky." Lithuania summarised, "I'm sure Mr. Russia told you all of this. But what I'm also relatively certain he didn't tell you was the full extent of the bond between you."

There was silence between the two of them, "go on," Sophia said warily, from the way this was going it seemed as though Russia wasn't going to have to look for a new Capital any time soon but Sophia might have to start looking for a new_ Country._ Because if Russia had not told her something important about her new role as his Capital, _again,_ she was going to freaking kill him.

As though he sensed the tension in her, Lithuania flinched; "well…" he rubbed the back of his head. Suddenly he leaned forwards and seized Sophia's hands between both of his, gripping them urgently, "look, I'm not telling you this because I want to force you to stay but I have no other choice. I know Russia would never tell you this because he doesn't want to force you into picking him when he knows as well as I do that you want to go back to your own world but you really need to know the truth. If you go back to your own world and _stay there_ it will kill him. And you."

"What?!" Sophia yelled.

"Shh," Lithuania hissed, "if Mr. Russia knew I was telling you this he would totally _kill me_ but you really need to know." He took a deep breath and looked Sophia in the eye, calmer now, "if you leave Russia behind it won't kill him or you physically but that doesn't mean very horrible things won't happen. Finding your Capital is a very rare thing and those who do are considered blessed but losing one." He shuddered, "no one should ever have to go through that."

An overwhelming pity rushed through Sophia, "you had a Capital," she murmured, "and you lost her. You poor thing." Sophia wasn't the greatest at reading people but the pain in Lithuania's eyes was so real it was impossible not to see.

Lithuania sighed, "Vilnius and I were very close. Losing her…" He trailed off and shook his head… "It's something you never get over but that was a very long time ago and I don't want to talk about it. Having your Capital die… But having your Capital alive and well but never being able to see her…" He shook his head again. "It would _destroy_ Russia, he'd just be a shadow of himself, an empty shell, and you-" he paused, "actually, I have no idea what will happen to you. For obvious reasons no Capital has ever survived losing their country so there is a chance you might be perfectly fine." Another pause "_might _be."

Sophia shook her head, "I would never be fine living my life knowing Russia was hurting because of me! I, I _love _him!" She said passionately. This was the first time she had ever admitted out loud that she loved Russia. Saying it to someone, even if that someone wasn't Russia was part invigorating, part terrifying. And something Lithuania had said didn't make sense. That seemed to be happening to Sophia a lot recently.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," she said quickly, holding up her hands in a 'stop' gesture, "Russia and Belarus did it and now you're doing it too. Why has everyone automatically assumed I'm going to stay in my world? I'm going to go there with Russia so America, the real America, who's trapped between the dimensions, can come back, yes, but I'm going to come right back too."

"Lithuania gave her a sad smile, "you say that now. But what about your family?"

_My father._ Sophia felt a crushing guilt hit her. In all the excitement of the past hour she had forgotten completely about her father.

_He would be so alone without me…_ Sophia's mother had died of breast cancer right after her fourteenth birthday and her father had never re-married. Sophia was her father's whole world. _It's been months, he'll think I'm dead by now. I have to let him know I'm okay. But how can I show up after so long and just _leave _again?_

"Well we have a spell that lets us go back and forth between my world and this one, right? So we can visit sometimes, can't we?" She asked.

Lithuania shrugged, again, "perhaps, but you would have to tell your father the while truth. He'll probably want to know why you aren't aging, amongst other things. And that's if he even lets you leave."

Sophia bristled, "It's July, I'm eighteen in September, I can do what I want."

"And what about your friends?" Lithuania asked softly.

_My friends…_ Poor Jenny would be so devastated. She and Sophia had been best friends since kindergarten and had stuck with each other through thick and thin. They never fought and were more like sisters, despite the fact that the hyperactive redhead and the tomboyish blonde had almost nothing in common. And then there was Ryan their best friend who loved football more than life and would always stick up for the girls and protect them from the other stupid jocks.

Jenny and Sophia would always go to his games and laugh really loudly and point, even when he was doing a great job. Then Ryan would always go to their gymnastic performances and soccer games and laugh and point at them. It was their ritual. And then there was cute, shy little Michael, Jenny's younger brother who followed them everywhere and adored them so much…

"I'll write them a letter to let them know I'm okay. That's all I'll tell them, that I'm okay. I don't want to leave them. But I _won't let anything happen to Russia._ Ever." She stormed off down the hall, Lithuania on her heels and pushed the door open. Ukraine was crying silently and Belarus looked downright miserable. Russia had one arm around each sister's shoulder's and was leaning down to rest his head on Ukraine's shoulder.

Sophia walked up to them and grabbed the letter. She handed it to Russia, "open the portal. You and I are going to go talk to my father and bring America back. Then you _and I_ are going to come back home. To here."

Russia took the letter from her, his eyes held sadness and resignation but also something else. It looked like hope. He began to read the chant England had written down for them. When he was done the portal opened.

"Let's go," Sophia began to walk towards the portal, Russia took a few steps, then hesitated, Sophia growled and grabbed his arm, "screw you Russia, you aren't getting rid of me this easily." She dragged him through the portal. "We'll be back," she promised the other three as she stepped through.

Ukraine sniffed, "I hope so."

Belarus hugged her big sister comfortingly, "I know they will. I'm sure of it." Lithuania believed so too. He had seen the look on Sophia's face that was a girl who was not going to give up the new family she had. Belarus and Sophia might be two totally different people but now they had one thing in common.

They were both Ukraine's sisters.

* * *

**HA HA! Long. Very long. Hope it wasn't too complicated or confusing or anything. Just let me know if there's something you don't understand. R & R people. Next chapter is the last chapter!****  
****Now I'm sad…**


	7. Chapter 7: Russia's Love

**Ok! This is it people! This is the last chapter. *sniff* A big thanks to everyone who reviewed, JustMakeLeftTurns (yeah, Lithuania would make a great father, even if it is weird), Ainien and, of course, an absolutely ENORMOUS thanks to skyfire101 who came up with this lovely challenge fic idea and was kind enough to give it to a rookie who had absolutely no idea what she was doing. Thank you so much! I hope I didn't disappoint.  
I don't want this to end either guys! :(  
Also many thanks to teamkickass and turtlehoffmann2251 for following and InvisibleGoldStar for following and favoriting. You guys all rock.  
And lastly a huge thanks to everyone who has EVER read, reviewed, followed, favorited or in any way taken an interest in this story. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!  
You guys know I don't own.  
Here's the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy.  
*sniff* damn, I promised myself I wouldn't cry…**

* * *

Chapter 7: Russia's Love

Sophia felt a tingling sensation she had only felt once before, when she had first arrived in this world. Long before she had known Russia, long before she had found out she was a Capital, long before she had gotten a mind-link with a Country, _her _Country now.

Long before she had fallen in love.

As they walked through the black nothingness that was in between worlds, Sophia clung to Russia's hand. She wasn't scared, just creeped out.

"Dudes!" A figure ran up to them, Sophia gaped, if she didn't know any better, she'd say that the young man who ran up to them was a male version of her. She knew without having to be told that _this_ was the real America.

"Russia, man, am I glad to see you! Who's the blonde chick?" America asked, glancing at Sophia, puzzled. She could tell he saw the same resemblance everyone else did.

Russia didn't answer America's question, instead he just jerked a thumb over his shoulder with his free hand, "Go through that portal we opened, you'll find yourself at my house. Lithuania will fill you in."

"Where are you two going?" America asked, brow furrowed, he was no great shakes at reading people but even he could tell Russia wasn't acting like himself.

Russia looked sad, "we have something we need to do first, and then I'll be back."

"And then _we'll _be back," Sophia insisted stubbornly. She gripped Russia's hand as hard as she could, he probably barely felt it but that wasn't the point.

"Alright," America clapped Sophia on the shoulder, "good luck then!" he flashed them both a brilliant smile and walked off. He had no idea what they were doing but with the look on both their faces they were going to need all the luck they could get.

Sophia squeezed Russia's hand as they kept walking. She had been here before, of course, but then she had felt as though an invisible force was pulling her along to where she was supposed to be; now she walked, relatively calmly, under her own power.

They reached a spot that didn't look any different than any other to Sophia but Russia stopped and dropped her hand. Sophia's hand felt immediately cold without the contact but she ignored it. When this was over Russia was going to get a piece of her mind for ever thinking that she would leave him. But for now Sophia sympathised, she would never be able to go on if she believed he was about to leave her.

"This is far enough," Russia said, he chanted the spell again and another portal opened. Sophia snatched his hand again and they stepped through the portal together.

Into Sophia's living room.

Sophia gasped. This was her living room. Everything was exactly the same as she remembered it. Well… almost everything. There was an empty beer can on the coffee table when her father normally never drank and all the pictures of Sophia that had been hung on the walls and in frames had been taken away.

Sophia's father sat in his armchair staring, dumbfounded as his daughter and a strange man appeared in his living room. Sophia's first thought was that her father was ill.

He looked terrible, he had a beard now, or at least part of one, and he looked like he hadn't shaved in almost eight months. His face was pale and gaunt, there were huge bags under his eyes, and he looked as though he had lost almost twenty kilos, he resembled a skeleton.

Russia saw the man was clutching a photo of a young girl. He squinted to see better. The girl had long curly blonde hair, done up with red ribbon into two pigtails and was wearing a pair of dirty overalls. Her face was covered in mud and she was grinning up at the camera with startling blue eyes behind thin lenses. The girl looked as though she was only five or six years old. Russia knew without having to be told the girl was Sophia as a young child.

"Daddy!" Sophia yelled before Russia could stop her. She rushed over to her father and very gently shook him out of his stupor, "Dad! Daddy!"

Her father's eyes widened, "Sophia?" They began to slide shut again, "just another dream…"  
Dad!" Sophia shook him again, harder this time. "I am not a dream, wake up!"

Mark James's eyes snapped open again, "Sophia?!" His eyes widened, his wife's blue ones stared back at him from his daughter's face.

"Sophia!" He pulled his daughter into his arms, "I thought I'd never see you again!" His voice was choked, startled, Sophia realised her strong, carefree father was crying.

Sophia felt her own eyes begin to water as she hugged him back even tighter, "have a little faith in me," she said, smiling through her own tears.

Mark looked over Sophia's shoulder and saw Russia, he yelped in surprise at the huge man standing calmly in his living room.

"Sophia! Who is that?" He asked.

"Oh," she glanced around, "dad, this is..."  
_  
Ivan, Ivan Braginski_, Russia told her mentally.

"Ivan Braginski," Sophia said smoothly as though there'd been no pause. Part of her was charmed, his real name was Ivan, it was a nice name… Part of her was irritated, _oh now you'll open up,_ she drawled back. Russia didn't reply, but nor did he sever their link.

"He took care of me all this time," Sophia told him. It _had_ been nearly eight months.

"He didn't kidnap you?" Her father asked.

"NO!" Sophia yelled, _er… well… sort of…_

Russia glared at her, _oh _now_ you listen to me_, Sophia thought sarcastically but she did start to keep her thoughts to herself.

"He took care of me dad; I never would have gotten back here without him." Russia's mouth thinned at the words 'back here' but he didn't say anything, the love between father and daughter was obvious and Russia, who hadn't had a father figure in hundreds of years, envied them and would never even think to take Sophia away from her only family. But it still hurt to watch. He turned away.

"How did you get back here Sophia? Where were you? What was that light, portal, thing?" He hugged his daughter close, "it doesn't matter, all that matters is that you're safe."

Sophia's heart twinged with guilt and she pulled away, drying her eyes, "actually Dad, it does matter. First and foremost." She took a deep breath, this was gonna hurt, "Ivan has to leave soon."

Russia felt the words as though they were a physical blow to his heart. He had known they were coming but they still hurt more than he could have imagined. Only now did he understand what Lithuania had gone through with his Capital Vilnius or France had gone through with his Capital, Paris, or Joan of Arc as she was more commonly known, or England had gone through with the young warrior King who had been his Capital a long, long time ago. It hurt. It had hurt more than he had ever believed possible. And it still hurt.

"And I want to go with him," Sophia finished, knowing how much this was going to pain her father, having his daughter leave when he had just gotten her back. "Dad I_ need_ to go with him." Sophia said, "I need him. And he needs me too. It's kind of complicated."

"Why-?" Her father began, looking from one of them to the other, stricken.

"Well," Sophia searched for the right words to use that would make her father see how imperative it was that she go back with Russia without revealing who and what he, now the two of them were. And preferably without making it seem as though she had a raging case of Stockhome Syndrome.

"Ivan is kind of special," she admitted, "special in a good way. You see he…" she broke off again, still looking for what to say.

Her father held up a hand to stop her, "hon, I just saw you and him step through a portal into the middle of my living room after you've been missing for seven months, two weeks and four days; something about this is obviously a little special."  
_  
Of course he remembers how long it's been, _thought Sophia to herself.

Russia stepped forwards and held out his hand. "In that case, let me re-introduce myself, I am Ivan Braginski, I am the human personification of the country Russia."

Mark grinned and shook the other man's hand heartily, "nice to meet ya, thank you so much for taking good care of my daughter."

"It was my pleasure," Russia said, smiling.

Sophia just sat on the floor, dumbfounded, "um Dad! This is the part where you're supposed to be astonished and disbelieving!" She yelled.

Her father smiled at her, "Sophia didn't you just hear me? I_ just saw_ my teenage daughter who's been missing for almost eight months _magically appear_ in the middle of my living room with a strange man I've never met before. I'm willing to believe a little strangeness. However." He turned to Russia and stared down the huge Country, "if you think that means I'm letting you take my daughter anywhere you are sadly mistaken young man!"

"Dad!" Sophia scolded, "I'm old enough to make my own decisions about where I do and do not go thanks!"

"You're not eighteen yet! And I just got you back! Are you going to leave me again?" Her father replied, brown eyes flashing.

Sophia felt a huge pull of guilt in her chest at her father's last sentences but she would be eighteen very soon, she had to start living her own life.

"I'll come back and visit," she replied steadily, "we know the spell to get here. But Dad, you have to let me live my life. And now, he_ is_ my life. And I'm his. I'm the personification of his Capital!"

"What!" Her father blinked, surprised, "you're the personification of Berlin? But you don't have a drop of Russian blood in you!"

Sophia pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger and sighed, "the Capital of Russia is Moscow, Dad, MOSCOW! Berlin is in _Germany!" _

"What? Oh," Her father rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "oh yeah. Forgot about that."

Then his daughter's words really began to sink in. Not the ones about countries and which capital city belonged where but the ones about her having to live her own life. Sophia would be eighteen the very next day. Eighteen. An adult. _But only in name, she's still just a kid, she's not ready._ He thought. Then he glanced at the girl in front of him. No, not the girl, the young woman, the strong, beautiful, determined young woman. _Maybe… she is ready._

"Alright," he said, forcing the word out, "alright. You can leave any time you want to." He hugged his daughter tightly, "just know you can come back any time you want to."

"Thanks Dad," Sophia whispered, a single tear sliding down her face as she hugged him tightly. Russia could see Sophia's face over her father's shoulder and could see how much it was costing both her and him to let her go. All that pain just so she could be with him.  
_  
I'm sorry I ever doubted you, moya lyubov,_ Russia told her mentally.

Sophia smiled at him over her father's shoulder, _that's okay, moya lyubov. _She didn't know much Russian but she knew that one. She hugged her father tighter and buried her face in his shoulder.

When they let go of each other Sophia had a question to ask her father, "I have to write letters to Jenny, Ryan and Michael, I know I can't go see them but I need to let them know I'm ok."

"Go see Jenny now, give her letter's for the other two, she's your best friend Soph, you have to at least tell Jen face to face." Her father said, Sophia hesitated, then nodded, she owed Jenny that much at least. "Besides," her father's smile turned evil, "I'd like to have a man-to-man talk with Romeo over here."

"Dad," Sophia said warningly, she smiled reassuringly at Russia to let him know it really was okay before scampering off to get paper and pen for her notes.

"So you're really okay?" Jenny asked, sniffing, her tears of relief at seeing her best friend unharmed finally stopped.

Sophia nodded, "I'm sorry I worried you so much, I didn't mean to."

Her friend smiled, "you're okay, that's all that matters. Just make sure you come visit me too  
Sophia, I wont mind any weird things that happen."  
_  
What?!_ Sophia's eyebrows shot up, she hadn't told Jenny any of the 'weird things.'

Jenny's smile turned into a smirk, "you can't fool me blondie, I'm your best friend remember? You always were way too good for this world anyway." She slapped her friend's arm, "go get 'im Soph!"

"How do you know there's a him?" Sophia asked, unnerved by her friend's sharpness.

Jenny winked, "I know there's a him, I can see it in your face," she touched Sophia's cheek; "you're finally in love, good for you."

"I just want you to know I do believe you," Mark said softly, packing a few photos, keepsakes and other things he wanted Sophia to have, including some of her mother's things, into a bag. "But I also want you to know that if you hurt my daughter in any way I will find you and I will kill you."

Russia looked at him with fathomless violet eyes, "and I just want you to know, that if I ever hurt your daughter, I'll want you to."

Mark grinned and slapped his arm, "well said son! Welcome to the family!"

"Likewise."

It was a tearful parting when Sophia left her father. But much later, snuggled into Russia's arms on the couch, her family; Ukraine, Belarus, Lithuania and even England and America seated around her, chatting and laughing, Sophia felt as though she was back where she belonged. She wasn't just a little American teenager any more, she wasn't even just a Russian capital city.

She was Russia's love.

The end.

* * *

**Wahh! Review if you want me to write something for you guys. (Though I'm not sure it'll ever be as special as this one). I feel a little empty now. But I'm so happy too! Hope you enjoyed. Goodbye.**


End file.
